


Living With Iwaizumi Hajime

by imgxyforkrolia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Husbands, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Meeting the Parents, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Snow Day, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgxyforkrolia/pseuds/imgxyforkrolia
Summary: female reader x Iwaizumi HajimeChapters are not in chronological order.This story revolves around the simple happiness from living with your wonderful husband Iwaizumi. All of the simple bliss like waking up in the bed to more sensual sort os things like maybe some loving after a long day...NFSW in some chapter. (Those will be listed with NSFW warning!)Angst will be listed with an (A) warning!BACKGROUND INFO: Iwaizumi is 28 and a local attorney, you are a 25 year old kindergarten teacher.You've been married a year officially./This is written in first pov to truly let you see this in your head/Enjoy and indulge in your desires.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1:  
> After a long day for both of you, you indulge in some domestic bliss!

. It had been a long day, teaching a bunch of little kids for eight hours a day way anything but easy. It's always fun and interesting but I can never wait to get home. When the clock hits 4:50 I grab my bag and coat before heading out to my car. I insert the key and then I'm on your way home. I can't help but too see my beautiful wedding ring glisten against the dark leather of the steering wheel. It'd been a year just a few weeks ago. 

I pull into a small driveway and see that Iwaizumi's car isn't here, he hasn't gotten home from work yet. You house is a small two story blue house with a cute red door. You have a wrap around garden that you love to tend to every weekend. I walk inside and kick off my shoes by the door. I head into the kitchen and take out some meat for dinner tonight, I could never really cook, that's Iwai's job. I wash the few dishes in the sink and put them in the dishwasher. I hear the door click and I turn around to see Iwaizumi coming in. He kicks his shoes off haphazardly to the side. He looks over at me before I return back to the dishes. "Hey sweetheart." I hear as I feel a hand pull my hair behind my shoulder, a soft kiss placed right behind my left ear. his hands snake around my waist as he presses his front to my back.  
"How was your day?" We both ask in unison before chuckling. "Good." We both respond with a smile on our lips. "I'm going to go hop in the shower, cook something nice." I say before pulling away from him and walking off into the bathroom. 

Despite the fact that he and I had been married for over a year, we hadn't 'tried' for a kid yet. Not that there was some 'unspoken rule' that says you have to produce your first off spring before a year of marriage. But I couldn't help but have a nagging sense in the back of my head saying 'when is it going to take?'. Our sex life was pretty normal, 1-2x a week maybe a third if we were really feeling it after work on Thursdays. We had only done it without a condom the past few times with the mindset of 'if it works, it works.' I just wasn't satisfied though, I wanted to actively try for a baby, I wanted to make Iwaizumi a dad. Just as that thought circles into my head I look into the bathroom mirror and look at my figure and try to imagine myself like that, pregnant. I can see it and I want it. I should talk to him about that at dinner tonight, maybe? I finish stripping and hop into the shower and let the warm water run down my scalp and back, reaching my heels before flowing into the slightly dirty drain with a few long hairs stuck in it. I wash myself and hop out, I'm more of a sit and relax in the bathtub girl, not stand and relax in the shower type. I walk into Iwaizumi and I's room with a towel wrapped around my frame, I put on a pair of black leggings and slip on an old Aoba Johsai sweatshirt, lastly slipping my feet into a soft, furry pair of slippers before heading downstairs. In front of the stove is the beautiful man that I call the love of my life. I had no shame in admitting that the suits he wore for work did wonders for his toned legs and backside, truly a sight to indulge in. "Stop staring." He says as he stirs whatever is cooking on the stove. "I'm not staring." I add as I walk over to him and place my hands on his shoulders, peeking over to look into the pot. "Watch over this while I shower?" He says before turning the heat down and turning around. "Sure." I say before taking his spot at the stove. "uhh Hajime, I wanna talk to you about something during dinner." I respond as I turn around to look at my husband. He places a small smack to my butt before turning to go shower. "Got it. dish us up some food and then let's talk." he says as he winks at me before vanishing up the stairwell. 

I dish us both up some dinner and set the table for two, ten minutes later Iwaizumi comes down the stairs wearing a black t-shirt, grey sweatpants and the same pair of slippers as me but in dark grey. He sits down at the table and I join him, we say thanks for the food and dig in. "You know how we've been sort of trying for a baby?" I say as I eat another bite. He instantly perks up and looks over at me. "Yeah." He says before taking another bite, finishing his food. "What if we, I'm not sure how to word this...actively try?" I say as I push my bowl to the side and look at him. He has a soft smile on his face as he stands up and grabs both of our bowls and brings them to the sink, he then sits back down right next to me. "So you want to try for a baby? Like raw dog it for awhile?" He says. I look at him with a blank face. "Way to ruin the moment with the wording, but yes." I say. He lets out a loud laugh. "I was waiting for you to bring this up. I'm throwing all of the condoms away." He says as he grabs my hands. I laugh at him. "We might need those afterwards!" I say in protest. A moment passes between us before he looks me dead in the eyes. "We should try right now." He says as he stands up and lifts me over his shoulder. "What?" I say shocked. "The sooner we give it a go the sooner it might take." He says as he quickly slaps my ass, he takes us both into the bedroom and closes the door behind us before setting me down on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. It's now been a few months, you and Iwaizumi have been trying for a baby. 
> 
> A/N: I apologize for any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes, I'm working on editing and perfecting them at a later date! Thanks for understanding.

School had just gotten out for the summer and Iwaizumi's birthday is tomorrow. We had been trying for a little over a month now for a baby and since the last test I had taken I still wasn't pregnant. I was disappointed but I'm hoping that since the last test I took two weeks ago this next one I was taking today would turn out different. 

Iwaizumi wouldn't be getting home from work for at least another two hours, so I went into our bathroom and took a pregnancy test, It took me a few minutes but I took care of business and set it on the bathroom sink as I went around the house and tidied up a little bit. ten minutes later I stood outside the door. I was going to be torn yet again if the lines appeared negative. I entered the bathroom and took the stick in my hand, refusing to look at it. I take a deep breath and I look down, opening my eyes after a minute. I gasp and cover my mouth. 'I'm pregnant!" I yell happily. I jump around, I get a sudden idea. I run into my bedroom and grab a small box and spend some time wrapping it with wrapping paper. Iwaizumi is going to love his birthday gift. 

The Next Day

I wake up around 9:15 and the soft snores of Iwaizumi to my left. I turn my head and look over at him for a moment, placing a hand on my still flat stomach for the time being. I hop out of the bed after a moment and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair, I put on a nice pair of jeans and a nice tank top. I head to the kitchen and make Iwaizumi's favorite breakfast dish. Fifteen minutes later as I finish up I hear footsteps behind me as arms wrap around my shoulders. "Didn't know you could cook." he teased in my ear. as he plants a morning breath kiss on my cheek. I ignore his comment. "Sit down, I'm serving you breakfast and I have your first gift this morning." I say as i lightly push him off. He falls back to the table and sits down as he watches me finish breakfast. I plate enough for both of us and set them down on the table. "I'll be right back, I need to go get it." I say as I walk up the stairs and retrieve the wrapped gift. Once I get back downstairs Iwaizumi already almost down with breakfast. I move to walk past him but he grabs my waist and sits me down on his waist. I laugh as he attacks my neck. "Can I open it now?" He asks as he takes it out of his hands and shakes it back and forth to see if it has a noise. I move so I'm sitting sideways on his lap. "It's your birthday, open it whenever you'd like." I say as my heart jumps from my chest. Iwaizumi slowly pulls off the little bow and starts to unwrap it, looking over at me every now and then to see if i'd react. He looks at the box and back at me before opening it, he instantly stills as he sees what it is and what it reads. He takes it out of the box and laughs. "You're pregnant?!" He says as he jumps out of his seat bringing me with him. He laughs as he grabs me and twirls me around the kitchen before planting millions of kisses on my face. 

After a full day of friends and cake Iwaizumi and I are finally in bed all tucked in for the night. Even though I clearly didn't have a bump yet he insisted that he kiss my stomach and everywhere else. He was excited. He always knew he loved me but he couldn't believe that all of these years he had gotten married and now he was going to be a dad, wait till Oikawa hears about this. He won't believe it.


End file.
